


Chocolate Cookies

by DuskBeforeDawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine was freaking out, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kagami was having the time of his life lol, Kuroko was panicked, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBeforeDawn/pseuds/DuskBeforeDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aomine-kun,” Aomine could practically see Tetsu’s blank face, “Kagami-kun said that he didn’t feel like playing basketball today.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I was trying to play around with a shorter type of one-shot, since you all know how terribly wordy and long-winded I am ;P
> 
> Enjoy and tell me whatcha think~

Aomine was actually having a pretty good Saturday. Satsuki was busy with her parent all day and so she wasn't available to come over and bug him into waking up early in the mornings like usual. His mother had made him his favorite dinner, and he was about to start his second nap of the afternoon.

_Ring~_

"Goddammit!" Aomine scowled at no one in particular. He was going to ignore it but paused and sighed at the caller id. "Yo," he answered, annoyed, "Tetsu, whaddaya want?"

"A-Aomine-kun," Tetsu replied in a tone that had Aomine's eyes shooting open and he sat straight up. Never in his life had he ever heard Tetsu sound like that before.

"Yeah? What the hells going on?" He was already halfway into his room and grabbing his wallet and jacket before he finished speaking.

"There's something wrong with Kagami-kun." Tetsu said softly, like he had finally gotten more ahold of himself. Aomine heard what sounded like giggling in the background and stopped in his tracks.

"Bakagami?" Tch, and Tetsu had him all worried. That guy was an idiot, so he probably just did something more stupid than usual, and he said so. Tetsu did not appreciate his candidness.

" _Aomine-kun_ ," Aomine could practically see Tetsu's blank face, "Kagami-kun said that he _didn't feel like playing basketball today_."

"…what?!" He just about growled into the phone. All the thoughts of when he had started hating basketball going through his mind. Was it possible that Kagami had started feeling that way… but he still had Aomine right? It shouldn't be this way. Kagami was not allowed to go through what he had. This wouldn't do, not one bit "I'm on my way, where are you?!"

A relieved sigh was heard from the other side, "At my house. I'm trying to get answers out of him, but he's acting oddly. I don't quite know what to make of this situation. Please hurry, Aomine-kun."

"Right," With that he hung up and was on a train faster than he'd managed before. It was possibly the longest ten-minute trip that Aomine had ever been on, which didn't help his nerves one bit.

Thankfully, Tetsu answered on the first knock. "Where is he?"

"Thank you, Aomine-kun, right this way." He had visited Tetsu before so walked briskly into the living room, pausing at the sight before him.

Kagami was giggling at a laptop while some stupid little YouTube video was on about cats or some shit. The redhead's face was flushed and one hand was in a chip bag. Aomine blinked in surprise, this certainly didn't seem like a man on the verge of depression.

"Kagami?" He asked, for once not sure what the hell he should do.

Red eyes lifted to meet his and a dopey looking smile came to his face. "Oi! If it isn't Aomine, the Aho! Ahomine!" Then he snickered and mumbled to himself, " _Aho_ mine."

He scowled, what the hell was this?! Aomine turned to Tetsu, who looked just as helplessly lost. "He's been like this since we met up at lunch. Kagami-kun's been acting strangely, he was fine with Kuroko 2 and hasn't stopped eating."

It dawned on Aomine and he groaned, dragging a hand through his hair. "Are you fucking kidding me? I rushed over here for this?!" He'd have thought that Tetsu would have realized out of anyone for how observant he was, "Can't you tell that this idiots high as hell?" Tetsu's big blue eyes stared at him in shock.

Aomine plopped down on the sofa with shoulders slumped in annoyance. Since he rushed all the way here he may as well chill. Kagami had turned to him with that smile again and it unnerved him a bit. Sure, he'd seen it because of how much everyone hung out with each other because of basketball, but never directed at _him._ "I didn't take an idiot like you for a stoner."

Kagami's head titled in confusion, "Ah? I'm not a stoner."

"Dude, you're fucking high as hell!"

"No I'm not!" Kagami shouted back at him, then burst into laughter. The redhead got right up in Aomine's face, "Oh my god, your face is pretty funny. You should see it when you get that angry look, it's actually pretty hot." Aomine promptly choked on thin air, face burning.

"How the fuck could you not be high and say that?!" Realization shot through him, and his eyes narrowed. "Did that crazy teacher of yours come over again?"

Kagami nodded and smiled at him, "Woahhh, how'd ya know?!"

"Just a hunch… did she bring anything with her?"

"Hmm… some chocolate cookies, they were soooo goood~" His grin was wide, and it looked like his eyes were glazing over at the thought of more food. "I had the whole plate of 'em!" Another chuckle left him, "Next time I'll bring some over to share. Cookies are great, aren't they?"

Tetsu sat across from them and sighed. "Kagami-kun. I would suggest not consuming any food that Garcia-san brings over again. They were most likely pot cookies." Kagami's mouth dropped open and Aomine snickered.

"What an idiot, didn't even realize he was high."

The idiot shot him a glare, and he looked like he was pouting a bit. Aomine watched as Kagami's fist rose to punch at him but he merely leaned back. Which was not a good idea after all as Kagami's fist passed him and pulled his body along so that he slumped forward onto Aomine's shoulder, the redhead's nose now touching his cheek. His body stilled, dark eyes wide, their breaths mingling for a few seconds of silence.

Then red eyes glanced over his face and down his neck, and they glazed over a bit, "You know your skin looks like chocolate…" Before Aomine could say anything Kagami had leaned down and attached his lips at the spot he was staring at. An odd sound escaped Aomine's lips as Kagami's tongue slid over his neck, somewhere between a gasp and a yelp.

Aomine was frozen for a moment before his gaze flickered over to Tetsu's surprised face and broke him out of it. He jerked away, ears and face flushed, hand flying to cover the light bite mark left, "You BAKAGAMI! I'm not one of your damn cookies!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: …And it managed to be over 1000 words no matter what. -_-
> 
> Comments are love :3


End file.
